Un Final Feliz
by RosaLucero
Summary: -Mi nombre es Blair, tengo ojos dorados y cabello rosado. Esta es una historia de como se formo mi familia.- Un Fanfic donde encontraras a los hijos de Malec, Clace, Sizzy y Sebastian. Habra mucho Yaoi Malec, esto es básicamente mi propio City of Heavenly Fire, pero con un final mucho mas feliz. Espero que les guste, y comenten...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo un capitulo de mi Fanfic sobre los hijos Malec, Sizzy, Clace y Sebastian.**

* * *

_-Blair- dijo mi padre, mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí._

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, soñando un recuerdo borroso. Tengo los ojos cerrados, pero no soy una joven, ahora tengo el cuerpo de una niña. Me siento ligera, como si pudiera volar, como si estuviera en una nube._

_-¿Blair?- dice, mientras acaricia mi mejilla con su mano._

_Me apoyo en su toque, colocando mi manita sobre la suya, en mi mejilla derecha. Sonrió, porque sé que esa es su forma de decirme que me quiere. Su mano, se siente suave, es de gran tamaño. Él es musculoso, lo sé por qué no lleva camisa, solo unos pantalones, y esta descalzo, al igual que yo, que solo traigo un vestido simple y blanco. Estoy arrodillada en un jardín, con flores, arbustos y algunos árboles. La brisa se siente fresca, en un día cálido de primavera._

_-Blair- vuelve a llamarme._

_Me abraza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi pequeño cuerpito. Me recuesto en su pecho, oyendo sus latidos, mientras el apoya su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, con las puntas de su pelo rubio oro cayendo sobre mi cabecita. Acaricia mi espalda, rozando sus manos con mi cabello color rosado._

_-Papá- sé que lo quiero y no va a dejarme sola._

_Me envuelve con la manta, esa manta tan blanca y suave. Ni siquiera el algodón se compara con la suavidad de mi manta. Él siempre la coloca sobre mí, a veces duermo sobre ella. Lo curioso es que siempre esta tibia, como si acabara de sacármela._

_-Papi, quiero ir con mamá- digo sollozando, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas._

_-Blair, hazme un favor.- dice con su voz firme, intentando calmarme._

_-Si.-_

_-Quiero que despiertes.- dice, mientras oigo su voz ahogada, sé que intenta no llorar_

_-¡NO!- digo lanzando un grito quebrado, mientras comienzo a llorar aún más fuerte, siento que mi padre retira la manta y se aleja de mí._

_Y ahora estoy sola, me dejo sola, otra vez. Lloro desconsoladamente, sin abrir los ojos. No importa si los tengo cerrados, después de todo, aunque los abra, no lo podre ver, porque esa luz brillante no me dejara hacerlo._

_Despierto con la respiración agitada, y sudando, como si hubiera corrido._

_-Fue solo un sueño.- digo mientras vuelvo a recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada._

_Intento relajarme no pensando en eso, coloco mi mano sobre mi frente sudada. Despejo mi mente, de esos sueños, que me persiguen. Al menos no soñé con alguien muriéndose, o haciendo algo horrible._

_-Dios, por favor. Ithuriel.- comienzo a sollozar, siento mis lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Eso me recuero a mi sueño._

_¡No! No quiero pensar en eso, no quiero recordar a alguien que me abandono. No puedo soportarlo, no quiero estar tirada en la cama llorando. Tengo que salir, no me importa que sean las tres de la madrugada, no quiero estar aquí, siento que me ahogo. Me levanto, quitándome el camisón y poniéndome un vestido cualquiera. No me importa cómo me veo, solo quiero salir a respirar aire. Salgo lo mas sigilosamente posible que puedo, aunque no importa si Seelie o Meliorn están despiertos, solo voy a pasear. Afuera hace frió, no traje un abrigo muy grueso solo uno fino y simple._

_Siento que ahora nada me importa, solo quiero caminar y ver adonde llego, después de todo, no tengo un propósito en este mundo, ni siquiera puedo entrenar con los Cazadores de Sombras. Abro la puerta saliendo de la mansión, y la cierro despacio, camino hacia el portón y el guardia lo abre por mí sin decir una palabra, aunque yo le susurro un simple gracias. Pobre mundano, Seelie lo hechizo y ahora es nuestro mayordomo. Ella me prometió que lo liberaría cuando nos fuéramos de Inglaterra, pero estoy segura de que me mintió._

_Comienzo a caminar por las calles desiertas de Inglaterra, lo único que se oyen son mis pasos. La nieve comienza a caer mientras la ventisca se hace más fuerte, mi abrigo no me da suficiente calor. Aunque no me gusta llevar abrigos pesados, le añaden peso a mi vestido, supongo que así es en la época victoriana. Pero sé que algún día todo esto se ira, la gente dejara de usar estas ropas, y ya no serán tan formales, lo sé por qué lo vi en mis sueños._

_Oigo pasos detrás de mí, volteo a ver quién es, pero no veo a nadie. Reanudo mi caminata por las calles, ni siquiera se adonde me dirijo, no me importa, solamente quiero olvidarme de todo. Camino durante un buen rato perdiéndome entre las calles, hasta que oigo los pasos de nuevo. Me detengo y doblo por una calle para espiar a quien me este siguiendo, no veo a nadie así que decido seguir. Aunque podría jurar que me estaban siguiendo, pero no vi nada, o debe ser mi imaginación, me estaré volviendo loca. No vi nada en la oscuridad, debe ser mi mente. Espera, dije "oscuridad", y comenzaron los pasos. Me detuve a pensar en lo que había dicho, "Oscuridad", y oigo pasos de nuevo. Podría ser algún Nefilim o Submundo con glamour, tal vez algún sirviente de Seelie, o tal vez sea… O no, por favor que no sea lo que creo que es, por favor que no sea eso, todo menos eso. Un grito agudo confirmo lo que creí que era, un demonio._

_Corro con todas mis fuerzas, mientras volteo a ver al demonio, el cual es una enorme figura negra, con dos tentáculos y ojos rojos. No me detengo, aunque es difícil escapar con este vestido, pero eso no me detiene. Comienzo a llorar, no quiero morir, no ahora, no por favor. ¿Qué hago?, solo me queda pedir ayuda, a pesar de que soy una Nefilim, no soy valiente._

_Pedir ayuda, eso me recuerda a…_

_-Si necesitas de mi ayuda, llámame.- dijo Ithuriel, mirándome a los ojos._

_Ahora lo recordaba, cuando era niña, el Ángel Ithuriel vino a mí en un sueño, diciéndome que lo llamara cuando lo necesitara, y ahora lo necesito. Cuando tenía pesadillas gritaba su nombre, y el venía a mí en sueños. Comencé a gritar con una voz desgarrada._

_-Ithuriel.- grite quitando el aire de mis pulmones._

_Pero el no vino, seguí corriendo y gritando, aunque él no venía. Doble por unas calles, con el demonio aun detrás de mí._

_-Ithuriel.- gritaba y lloraba, mientras corría, pero nadie venía a ayudarme._

_Corrí por un callejón, hasta que no pude más y me tropecé, voltee para ver al demonio y estaba detrás de mí, sabía que era mi fin, pero me permití dar un último grito de ayuda._

_-Ithuriel.-_

-¡AAAH!-

Vuelvo a despertar, solo fue un sueño, solo recuerdos de lo que me paso. Estoy en mi cuarto, allí está todo, mis estantes con libros, mi estela, hasta las flores. Abro la ventana para dejar entrar el sol, el cual ilumina todo mi cuarto. Será mejor que me prepare, el desayuno será en unas horas. Me levanto a ducharme, y me pongo un vestido rosa con detalles amarillos, Seelie siempre insiste en que use vestidos finos.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo haca el comedor saludando a las sirvientas en el camino, al llegar abro la puerta, y allí esta Seelie esperándome sentada en el piso sobre el almohadón, frente a la pequeña mesa, que contiene frutas y otros alimentos, en su mayoría mundanos. La ultima sirvienta trajo el cuenco con frutas y se retiró, justo cuando cerró la puerta Seelie abrió sus ojos.

-Buenos días, Blair.- dijo ella, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos cristalizados, de color azul y su melena escarlata cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-Buenos días, Seelie.- le respondo desganada, ella sabe que le hablo así por nuestra rutina de siempre.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-

No le respondo, solo agacho mi cabeza mirando hacia los cuencos con fruta que están en la mesa, ya es hora, como todas las mañanas lo mismo, la misma pregunta, la misma respuesta.

-¿No vas a responder?- no importa, ella sabe que no hablare, he usado esta técnica antes- Blair, no me hagas esto.- dijo en un tono lastimero, poniendo su mano en su frente, en señal de fatiga.

La puerta del salón se abrió, y Meliorn entro con su cabello negro, cayendo en su espalda, sus ojos verdes iluminados, y una sonrisa. Se sentó en un almohadón de lado izquierdo de la pequeña mesa.

-Hola Blair, Seel… ¿Pasa algo?-

-Pregúntale a Blair.- dijo Seelie, levantando su mirada hacia mí.

Me limite a bajar los hombros, en señal de rendición, lo mismo todas las mañanas. Con una cara seria, pregunte otra vez a Seelie.

-¿Quién es mi padre?- digo mirándola a los ojos.

-No puedo decírtelo, Blair.- la misma respuesta de siempre.

Y el silencio inundo la sala, estaba enojada. Soy la única que no sabe quién es mi padre, a lo largo de los años, personas han acudido a Seelie para conocerme, les asombraba que yo fuera hija de mi padre, porque al parecer soy su única descendiente. Hasta ahora han sido 2 Hijos de la Noche, 1 Hijo de la Luna, 1 Brujo, 2 Hermanos Silenciosos y 5 Nefilim. Me pregunto, ¿Que tendrá mi padre, que hace especial que yo sea su hija? Acaso él no puede tener hijos. ¿O es porque soy una híbrida?

-Blair, nosotros…- Meliorn se detuvo, cuando se percató de la mirada asesina de Seelie.

-¿Por qué no me lo dicen?-

-Ya sabes que no podemos, moriremos si te lo decimos.- dijo Seelie.

-¿No puedes hechizar a algún mundano, y hacer que me lo diga?- intente calmar mi voz para no gritar.

-No lo haré. Basta Blair, hiciste tu pregunta y ya obtuviste una repuesta.-

-Bien, entonces.-

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. Hoy tenemos que salir.- dijo Meliorn, carraspeando al principio.

-Vamos a la reunión de la Clave.-

-Y pensamos que tal vez tu…- Meliorn volvió a detenerse

-Ya es hora.- dije cambiando completamente de humor

-Si mi amor, ya es hora.- podía ver a Seelie intentando no llorar

Ya era hora, de que yo saliera he hiciera mi vida, que conociera a mi esposo y familia, y que tuviera mis hijos. Ya es hora de que me valla. Llego la hora de que sea una verdadera Nefilim.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre te vamos a querer.- dijo Meliorn, después de todo yo era como su hija.

-Siempre Blair.-

-Yo también los querré siempre.- intento no llorar.

Seelie se inclinó hacia mí, depositando un beso en mi frente, y luego me incline hacia Meliorn y lo abrace, siempre los iba a querer.

-Bueno, nuestro último desayuno tranquilos.-

-Tienes razón, cuando terminemos, prepárate, saldremos cuanto antes.-

-Está bien.-

Ya es hora, saldré con los Nefilim, y haré muchas cosas, por fin cumpliré mi destino.

* * *

**Eso es tono, no es muy emocionante al principio, pero se pondrá mejor.**

**Gracias por leerlo, comenten y si tengo algún error avicenme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí**** esta otro ****capitulo, es corto, pero tiene mucha información. Espero que les guste...**

* * *

Fui a mi habitación para prepararme, lo cual sería cosa de unos minutos. Cerré la puerta y me recosté contra ella, sin dejarme caer. No estoy segura de esto, dejar todo, e ir con mi familia, o diría, mi futura familia. Este es un gran cambio, nunca he salido de aquí. Toda mi vida Seelie me ha sobre-protegido, temiendo que alguien se asuste de mí, por ser una híbrida, y me mate. Por momentos me sentía encerrada y escapaba a la ciudad, o algún país. Pero esto es diferente a todo, si me voy no volveré jamás, y probablemente no vuelva a ver a Seelie y Meliorn, por otro lado, si me quedo, muchas cosas malas pasaran, y el destino no se cumplirá. Max jamás nacerá, Alexander Lightwood morirá, acabando con todo el apellido Lightwood, junto con su historia, a decir verdad desperdiciar una vida como la de Max y los niños Lightwood, sería el pecado más grande hecho. Prácticamente estoy marcando mi sentencia de muerte, aun así es mejor vivir diez años feliz, que millones de años triste y sola, sabiendo que miles de personas sufren porque tu no fuiste capaz de ser valiente. Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ya he tomado mi decisión, y quiero salvar a mi familia, no voy a detenerme hasta que todos estén a salvo, mientras esté viva haré lo posible para que el futuro de los que quiero sea justo y feliz, aun si debo morir por ello, aun cuando casi mate a Jonathan, enviándolo por un camino de dolor y locura, aun cuando haga llorar a Max, pero es mejor sentir que no nacer. Lo haré por ellos, porque los quiero y son parte de mí. Ya no me permito pensar más, no es algo que deba reflexionar, es algo que quiero y lo haré.

Me yergo lanzando un suspiro, mientras de mi armario saco una capa rosa, del mismo color que mi cabello. Saco un vestido corto hecho de la misma tela que la ropa de los Cazadores de Sombras, pero esta tiene más estilo porque es con mangas hasta los codos y ajustado, para entrenar me los pongo con medias negras y botas hasta la rodilla. Mantengo mis tradiciones Nefilim, aunque no tengo tantas. Poseo unos cuantos cuchillos serafines y mi estela, a pesar de que casi no me hago runas, con suerte me hago una al año. Seelie solo me dejo tener un entrenamiento básico, porque debía entrenar con algún Cazador de Sombras, ella sabía que la persona que fuera mi instructor haría preguntas sobre quien soy, mi padre, o porque yo estaba bajo su cargo, porque no me habían dejado con alguna familia en Idris, y porque la Clave no fue informada de mi existencia. Ella no podía permitirse el hecho de que muchas personas supieran de mí, ya que, al saberlo, empezarían a preguntarse por mí padre, y Seelie no podía dejar que todos lo supieran, dijo que eso causaría estragos en el Mundo de las Sombras.

No entiendo porque tanto escándalo, el tiempo ya paso y casi todo ha cambiado, me extraña que aún se comporte si, después de todo, hay una familia Nefiim con sangre de hadas, los Backthorn. Ellos son casi como mis primos lejanos, pero, según mis tutores, yo soy muy diferente a ellos. Porque mi sangre de hadas y la sangre Nefilim se juntaron creando algo más en mí, haciéndome tener visiones, donde veo la vida de la gente. Conozco a todas las personas, sus secretos, vidas, antepasados, su futuro. Los Blackthorn no pueden ver eso, soy la única, además ellos tiene cosas que los identifican, como orejas puntiagudas o manos con uñas largas, pero yo lo único que tenía era mi pelo rosa, y nada más.

El color de mi cabello lo había heredado de mi madre, Seelie dijo que me parecía a ella, casi como gemelas, excepto que tengo los ojos dorados, los cuales herede de mi padre, ella solía tener ojos color verde agua. Extraño mucho a mi madre, yo la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y solo estábamos nosotras solas, con suerte mi padre me visitaba tres veces al año. A él no lo recuerdo solo a mi madre. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de él, es como si se hubiera borrado de mi mente. Cada vez que intento recordar su rostro, una luz fuerte me lo impide, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando vivía con él. Después de que murió mi madre, fui dos años a vivir con él. Cuando tenía cinco, el ya no pudo cuidarme, me dejo con Seelie y Meliorn, pero antes de irse, se encargó de que yo no recordara nada de él. Por eso no puedo ver su rostro, por eso no recuerdo cuando viví con él, puso una barrera en mi mente para que lo olvidara, no quería que supiera quien es.

En mis sueños, suelo ver esa barrera, estoy en el prado y allí esta, un muro transparente, que quiero traspasar y no puedo, por más que intente recordar no lo logro. Aunque ahora intento no recordar, la última vez casi morí, pues la barrera se asegura de que no lo vea. Seelie me prohibió forzar mi mente para alcanzar mis recuerdos, y siempre intenta mantenerme ocupada para que no piense en eso. Tanto se empeña, que me hace estudiar cosas mundanas, como Economía, o Ciencias, Química, y otras cosas. Pero no me rehusó y la complazco, aunque a veces me canse y aburra. Ella siempre está sobre mí, pero sé que lo hace porque me quiere y desea que este a salvo.

_toc toc_

-Blair, ¿Ya estas lista?- dijo Meliorn, del otro lado de la puerta.

-Un minuto.- le respondí apresurándome.

Rápidamente me puse el cinturón con tres cuchillos en él y mi estela, por ultimo coloque mi capa pasando los brazos por las mangas. La capa ocultaba mis runas, tenía tres en el brazo izquierdo y otras tres en el derecho. Veo mi reflejo en el tocador y allí estoy, con mi capa cubriendo todo mi cuerpo, dejando ver mis manos y mi rostro, con ojos dorados tristes y el cabello rosa ligeramente ondulado cayendo suelto. No me permito caer de nuevo en mis pensamientos, y salgo disparada hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe, asustando a Meliorn que estaba aún parado allí.

-Me asustaste, ¿Lista?-

-Perdón. Si, estoy lista.-

-Bien, vamos. Seelie nos está esperando.-

Caminamos por los pasillo hasta llegar al salón, allí estaba Seelie, con una de sus sirvientas Kaelie, si mal no recordaba. Ella trabaja en un restaurante, a veces me traía comida de allí, a escondidas de Seelie, porque ella decía que debía tener una dieta balanceada, pero ya que Kaelie trabajaba en un restaurante aproveche para probar algo nuevo.

Seelie, me vio y esbozó una sonrisa, corrí hacia ella abrazándola, Meliron se acercó a nuestro lado dándome un beso en la frente, mientras me acomodaba la capucha, para que ocultara mi rostro, nos volvimos hacia el portal abierto y saltamos en él.

* * *

**Este capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero seria demasiado y me tardaría mas. La próxima sabrán que pasa...**

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar.**

**Si tengo algún error, avísenme. Perdón si me equivoque, lo hice un poco apurada...**


End file.
